1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic document feed device, suitable for an accounting or other such office machine, and more particularly the device comprises a pair of driving rollers having parallel axes and rotating in synchronism, a corresponding pair of pressure counter-rollers adapted to be actuated to press the document against the driving rollers in order to move the documents, and a movable stop for arresting the document at a predetermined reference position from which controlled movement is effected by means of the rollers.
In some types of accounting terminals used at counter-positions, it is necessary to print commercial transactions in account books which have their spines or backs parallel to the printing lines. Therefore, when printing must be carried out on the upper page, the spine must pass below the driving rollers during the movement of the book, assuming such movement to be downwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known device for handling account books, a single row of constantly rotating driving rollers is provided. A corresponding row of pressure counter-rollers is always urged against the driving rollers by a spring, so that on introduction of the book it must raise the counterrollers to be able to come into engagement with the driving rollers, which act on the book by friction. A device of this kind has a dual drawback; in fact, if the inner leaves of the book have their edges slightly lifted because of previous turning of the leaves, the pressure counter-rollers may ripple the leaves of the book, so that the printing may fall on a line that is already printed or astride two lines. Moreover, when the book must be fully inserted to print on the first lines, the spine must pass below the pressure counter-roller, with the risk of the movement of the book being obstructed, since the spine does not succeed in overcoming the counter-roller.